Negro es mi color
by lukas 10
Summary: Siempre me caiste bien Ishida... por eso tienes 2 opciones. o me sigues odiando como siempre lo hiciste o ignoras por completo mi existencia. pero decide sabiamente, solo tienes esas 2 opciones. /MimiXMatt o ¿no?
1. Chapter 1

**Ohhh ¡que emoción! nueva historia :P la verdad se me acaba de ocurrir pero espero les guste :P**

**si algo no les cuadra, no se preocupen, todo pasa por una razon. **

**esta historia aparece como T pero presiento que algunos capitulos seran M :P **

**es algo un poco diferente a lo que suelo escribir, pero me fascina la idea :3**

**Disclaimer: solo me pertenece la trama. aunque amaria que los personajes tambien.  
><strong>

**ahora**

**-ENJOY-  
><strong>

Había tenido suerte, se dijo. Si claro. Suerte… la policía no lo había atrapado y había logrado escapar. Era de alguna manera gracioso lo que había sucedido. Nunca había pensado que ella, ELLA, podría ser tan… Por dios… lo que ahora pensaba. Aparentemente se había golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte contra el pavimento cuando calló de la bicicleta, tras saltar la cerca, esquivar el carro que cruzaba la calle y frenar antes de estrellarse contra el poste de luz. Vaya suerte la suya. Se pregunto por un instante si lo que había pasado era real. Por un momento lo dudo. No era imposible, aquella chica no podía ser ella.

Llego a la casa, guardo la bicicleta en el garaje, se quito las zapatillas al entrar, se quedo paralizado ante la escena.

TK era un buen muchacho. Eso lo sabía. Y ante un amigo en necesidad el siempre iba a estar ahí para él, y ayudar de la mejor forma posible, pero de alguna forma en este preciso momento, deseaba que TK se volviera malo y no fuera tan bondadoso como siempre lo había sido.

-De verdad TK, no tienes que hacer esto. Siento que estoy siendo una carga para ti.

-Tonterías Mimí. Sabes perfectamente que no es ninguna molestia. Aparte, se perfectamente que tu harías lo mismo por mí.

Mimí abrazó fuertemente a TK, y Matt no pudo evitar pero toser. Ambos chicos voltearon a ver al intruso. TK lo miró y lo saludo. –Qué bueno que llegaste.

Matt estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Mimí intervino.

-Que bien que no te atraparon, pensé por un momento que tendría que pagar tu fianza al final de la noche.- Mimí le sonrió dulcemente. No notó ningún tono de maldad o sarcasmo en su oración, parecía haber estado realmente preocupada por él. Pero de alguna forma igual le irritaba.

-¡No me digas que otra vez montaste en los terrenos privados! Dios santo, sabes que te pueden meter preso por eso Matt , es violación de propiedad privada!

-Si lo que sea. Igual no me atraparon, soy bastante rápido.

Matt había tenido un par de roces con la autoridad anteriormente. Era como una relación de amor y odio. Sin embargo, nunca había llegado a ser algo realmente serio como para que vaya a prisión por un largo tiempo. Aunque todo se podía evitar siempre y cuando le sobraran uno que otro papelitos verdes.

-No sé a dónde quieres llegar con eso Matt, en serio que no lo sé. Pero deberías tomar más precauciones…- TK siguió hablando y hablando reprochándole por sus acciones. El no hizo más que ignorar lo que su hermano menor le decía. Se concentró en mirar a la chica parada a su lado. Dios, cuanto había cambiado Mimí. Hacía nueve años que se había marchado a los estados unidos y ahora había vuelto, por razones desconocidas para él, pero estaba aquí. Y era otra persona. Recordaba haber visto fotos de ella con el pelo rosa. Recordaba haberla visto también con ropa de diseñador. Y ahora la encontraba en unos jeans viejos y polo negro que llegaba a sus caderas. Unas bandas negras en sus muñecas y una gorra del mismo color. Sin embargo, a pesar de los cambios en su vestimenta notaba que su ropa esta impecable. Después de haberla visto patinar de ese modo no se explicaba cómo era posible.

Tk hacía unos minutos se había excusado para salir a comprar algo para hacerle la cena a Mimí. Ella le había ofrecido acompañarlo, pero él se negó.

-¿Vas a seguir mirándome de esa forma o vas a preguntarme de una buena ves lo que quieres saber?

Matt se sorprendió. Recordaba que la chica tenía un carácter fuerte y era caprichosa, sin embargo la notaba sumamente cambiada. Sentía que no era la misma Mimí de su infancia. No que le hubiera tenido mucho cariño en ese entonces, le daba igual. Siempre le había parecido una mimada y superficial, sin embargo ahora no la reconocía. Su tono era firme, pero a la vez tenía una tonalidad fría.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto no haciéndola esperar mucho más de lo que ya esperaba.

-Visito a mis viejos amigos. Sé que tú y yo no nos llevamos bien Ishida, pero eso no significa que no extrañe a los demás.

Por alguna razón, creyó que ella mentía, pero optó por encontrarle respuestas a sus otras dudas y después indagar de vuelta en esta.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste a Tk que estabas también ahí? Por cierto no sabía que patinabas- tan bien quería agregar, pero el comportamiento de su amiga le parecía extraño y por el momento no quería ser amigable con ella.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste tu?- por un momento el no supo que decir. –el también podría haber cuestionado porque sabía yo que estabas haciendo, pero no lo hizo. Tú podrías haberle dicho que yo estaba patinando en el mismo sitio que tu y que escape también de la policía.

Ella tenía razón, porque no la delato, no sabía. No le dio mucho interés ni se hizo muchas bolas al respecto. La miró fijamente por un instante y ella le devolvió la mirada. Iba a preguntarle algo mas cuando ella lentamente se le acercó. Por un momento creyó que sus ojos lo engañaban, no podía estar tan cerca o ¿sí?

-Sabes Matt, tú siempre me caíste bien. Eras el más sincero y racional de todos, el que tenia los sentimientos más fuertes y el que aguantaba más el dolor. Siempre fuiste una persona muy especial para mí aunque tú no pienses lo mismo de mí. Por eso, tienes dos opciones. Puedes seguir odiándome como antes o puedes simplemente ignorar mi existencia y vivir como lo has hecho estos últimos 9 años. De cualquier manera, ambas son validas y lamentablemente no hay más opciones disponibles. Así que- le susurró al odio. Su aliento le calentaba la piel. Matt estaba paralizado ante las palabras de la muchacha, y algo nervioso por la proximidad. – Es tu decisión –le dijo rozando sus labios contra su mejilla besándola tiernamente.

Ella le dio la espalda y se dirigió a las escaleras. Tk le había dicho que podía tomar la habitación vacía frente a la habitación de Matt.

Matt quiso decir algo pero no supo qué. Eso realmente no se lo había esperado.

-Y Matt- ella le dijo desde las escaleras- no te olvides, solo tienes esas dos opciones, así que decide sabiamente.

**Algo inesperado ¿cierto? Bueno supongo que se preugntaran lo mismo que Matt. tendran que esperar un pco apra averiguar que esta pasando con Mimi :P**

**les gusto? dejenme saber :P no creo que sea una historia muy larga, mas bien me gustaría terminarla lo mas pronto posible. asi que, me gustaria saber lo que opinan :P**

**los quiero! **

**-M  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Fue hace mucho, lo se. Pero volvi con otro corto capitulo :)**

**Espero les guste. Son capitulos cortos, no los quiero alargar mucho porque quiero que se mantenga la intriga de quere que esta pasando. Es algo diferente a lo que suelo hacer, asi que, ya saben no me odien por eso :)**

**:3  
><strong>

**-ENJOY-  
><strong>

Había cambiado. Algo en ella había cambiado. Matt lo sabía. Cuando la vio desaparecer por las escaleras, sintió como un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Sus palabras aun le resonaban en los oídos. ¿Qué hacer? Ella quería o que la odiara o que la ignorara. No es que él tuviera algún interés particular, o que alguna vez lo haya tenido, con ella. La verdad, lo único que a él le impresionaba de la castaña era esa inocencia y pureza en su corazón que desde pequeña ella había logrado mantener de alguna forma intacta. El envidiaba eso de ella. Su forma tan dulce de ver la vida, esa mirada sin rencor hacia las personas que le habían hecho daño. Ella los perdonaba. Siempre y sin dudarlo. Ella nunca juzgaba, sentía que no era propio hacerlo.

Él la envidiaba. Ella, a pesar de todas sus faltas e ignorancias, siempre tenía las mejores intenciones. Siempre. Él, no podía decir lo mismo.

Pero ahora…

Ahora…

Era diferente.

Es cierto que no eran de los mejores amigos. Sí, claro. Hasta había ocasiones en la cual la ignoraba y decía que no la conocía. Sin embargo, la confesión de la muchacha le hizo ver que la estimaba.

De pequeña ella era una molestia para él. Lloraba por las cosas más insignificantes, y defendía lo irracional de sus deseos. Tenía una visión de un mundo irreal, donde todo estaba bien y donde todos eran buenos, y no existían las malas intenciones.

El… él la detestaba en ese sentido. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ciega? El de pequeño, sabía bien donde estaba parado, en qué mundo vivía y quienes lo rodeaban. Ella en cambio, vivía en sus fantasías.

Le irritaba pensar en eso. ¿Por qué demonios se ponía ahora a pensar en eso? La chica estaba rara. ¿Cómo si ella nunca lo hubiera estado antes…? Ha, si bueno. Era una muchacha rara. Mimí es extraña y estaba loca. Él lo sabía. No clínicamente, simplemente para él, ella es loca.

Le extrañaba, sin embargo, el cambio tan radical. Un día se viste de rosa, y ¿al día siguiente aparece de negro?

Pensó en la decisión que la muchacha quería que el tome. ¿Quién era ella para venirle a él con esas cosas? 9 años atrás no le importaba, ¿por qué ahora venía ella creyendo que le importaba siquiera algo como para decidir entre esas dos opciones que tenían que la verdad no variaba en lo mucho? Ambas simplemente mostraban que ella quería que él no se interesase en ella de ninguna manera.

¿Odio o indiferencia? Mmm… ¿que elegir? Mientras menos se interese en ella mejor. No le intereso antes, no tiene porque ahora.

Se dirigió a las escaleras, las subió y se fue a su habitación. Escucho algo caerse en la habitación de enfrente. Al principio lo ignoró, pero después recordó a Mimí y su deseo de ser dejada de lado y un esbozo de sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

No seguía órdenes de nadie… y no empezaría por ella.

Cruzó el pasillo y abrió la puerta sin tocar. Escuchó a Takeru preguntar desde abajo si todo estaba bien.

'Perfecto' pensó Matt.

Se le quedó mirando un rato, hasta que ella chistó.

-¿Se puede saber que miras?- le preguntó desde el suelo. El no le respondió y quito brevemente la vista de la muchacha para recorrer la habitación. Sobre al cama estaba su mochila abierta con la ropa fuera. Al lado una mesita de noche desnuda. Un estante de dos metros de alto estaba frente a la cama y la silla de madera que solía estar en la esquina estaba tirada en el suelo cerca de ella.

Sus labios lentamente se fueron hacia arriba formando una mueca extrañamente parecida a una sonrisa.

Poso la vista de vuelta sobre el torso de la muchacha, que se encontraba únicamente en sostén.

Ella aun no se había levantado. Pero el tampoco se molestó en ayudarle. Se recostó sobre el marco de la puerta y mantuvieron el silencio, sosteniéndose la mirada.

-¿Tanto te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó con indiferencia quitando la vista del muchacho. Rogó porque el ligero color en sus mejillas no se notara.

-Creo que tu lo disfrutas más que yo- le respondió con la misma tonalidad.

Ella estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero Tk apareció de pronto echando el rito al cielo cuando vio lo que pasaba.

-Hermano ¡serás idiota, ayúdala a levantarse!- Tk se apresuró al lado de la muchacha para auxiliarla.

-Estoy bien- dijo ella aceptando amablemente la ayuda del rubio ignorando por completo al mayor. Se tambaleo un tanto al estar nuevamente de pie y cojeó hacia la cama. Se había pegado un buen golpe con el suelo.

Matt notó como su hermano menor se sonrojaba cada vez más al interactuar con la muchacha en esas fachas. Le ofreció uno de los polos que encontró en la cama y ella gustosa se vistió.

-Me estaba cambiando- le explicó al menor –y vi un pajarito sobre el estante. Quise bajarlo y ayudarle a salir por la ventana pero perdí el equilibrio y la silla se tambaleo y caí. Matt entró y decidió que era más entretenido mirar mi ropa interior que ayudarme a levantarme.

Él aludido rió roncamente y sostuvo los ojos de la castaña de forma intensa. Por un segundo pensó que la vio sobresaltarse, y no tardo el rubio en responderle –la decisión fue toda tuya. No me eches ahora la culpa, princesa.

Se despego del marco y con pasos cansados regresó a su habitación, ignorando las quejas de Takeru por la poca hospitalidad que brindaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmm... ya saben que hacer. Me tome la libertad de dejar un segundo mis estudios para terminar de forma entendible el capitulo. <strong>

**En diciembre sera más seguido :3**

**y puede que salga un oneshot en ingles aunque sería Michi.. uhuhuhuUHUHHhuhh**

**Gracias por leer :)**

**REVIEWWWWW**

**los quiero,**

**-M  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Después de la cena, Mimí no salió de su habitación. Tk supuso que su amiga debía estar cansada del viaje. Estuvo sorprendido al ver que la maleta que había traído consigo no era para nada grande. Eso le extrañaba. Al igual que la vestimenta que lució el día de hoy.

No es que tuviera alguna razón para desconfiar de las palabras de ella cuando le dijo que todo estaba bien y que simplemente estaba de visita. Pero algo… algo no andaba bien. Estaba seguro de que cuando ella estuviera lista, se lo diría. Siempre era así. Solo tenía que esperar pacientemente.

Por otro lado, Yamato lo exasperaba. Ya no sabía cómo hacerle entender. Había renunciado a demasiadas cosas ya como para seguir siendo irresponsable con su vida. Y ahora, resulta que no solo le gustaba irse de delincuente, si no que era totalmente frio con su vieja amiga. Ya, ya. Tal vez ellos nunca se habían llevado bien. Y en realidad él nunca entendió bien lo que sucedió para que su amistad nunca se diera. Pero joder, había que ser bruto para ser tan indiferente con la chica. Se veía claramente que algo estaba pasando con Mimi… y al idiota de su hermano solo se le ocurría irse de bronca con ella. Tendría que llamar a Tai y Sora por la mañana. Levanto la mirada de su plato y miró a su hermano mayor mover el tenedor por el plato sin apetito aparente.

-¿Todo bien?- Matt se sorprendió ante la pregunta. Usualmente comían en silencio y casi no se preguntaban nada. Tk siempre intentaba conversar pero al rato, si él no estaba de humor, se rendía. Pensó que por lo que había sucedido, la charla no se daría pero al parecer, estaba equivocado.

-Hn- respondió como cuando no quería hablar.

-Matt, no sé por qué no estas de humor, pero hazme un favor.-le dijo el menor levantándose de la mesa – se amable con ella. Sé que no se llevan bien, pero se civilizado. Creo que algo le ha pasado a Mimi. No es la misma chica de antes… y esto me da una mala espina. No que el negro le siente mal, solo que… creo que es algo grave.

El rubio mayor levantó la mirada cansada y la centró en su hermano. Lo miró largamente y tras suspirar, le dijo en un tono neutro y desinteresado –No es por darte la contra, pero tal vez, solo se cansó de ser ella y quiso cambiar. Digo, ser tan superficial y dramática tiene que ser agotador.

Takeru se llevó la mano a la cara y no le respondió. Dejo los platos en el fregadero y solo le murmuró que le tocaba lavar los platos y salió de la habitación. Estaba agotado, física y emocionalmente de lidiar con Matt. Si era su hermano mayor y lo amaba, pero últimamente estaba imposible de tratar.

Antes de subir las escaleras y de desaparecer por completo se detuvo y giró ligeramente para divisarlo. Matt lo observó sin mayor interés esperando a que el menor dijera algo.

-Solo…- hizo una pausa. –Solo no la alejes de nosotros otra vez, ¿vale?

Ante esto, el rubio mayor abrió los ojos y el tenedor se le cayó de la mano golpeando el plató. Todo su cuerpo se había congelado en el lugar y por un instante sintió que no podía respirar.

¿Acaso Takeru estaba insinuando que era su culpa que la idiota esa hubiera alejado de ellos?

No… se paró de golpe y mando todo a la mierda. Esa maldita no tenía nada que ver con él. ¡Ni se llevaran bien! ¿¡Como carajos iba a ser su culpa!? Caminó a la entrada de la casa y tomo sus llaves del mostrador. Salió arrojando la puerta tras de sí y cogió su bicicleta.

Necesitaba salir de ahí. No era su culpa. Nada de esto era su culpa. Y Ahora no lo iban a culpar por que la reina del drama vestía de negro. ¿A quien mierda le interesaba por qué la mujer decidió dejar el rosa? A nadie…

Y no. Definitivamente, no lo iban a culpar por esto.


End file.
